I Know What I'm Doing
by suicidalunicorn97
Summary: Emily is working for the Lightman Group, post-high school. She falls for Loker more and more every day.
1. Chapter 1

"You know, you don't have to work with your dad," Zoe told Emily as they were making lunch in the kitchen. "You're a smart girl, you could easily get a job anywhere you want."

"I know, I _want_ to work for the Lightman Group!" Emily was slightly annoyed. "It's a great opportunity. Seriously, how many kids straight out of high school can land a job like this?"

Zoe raised her hands slightly in a gesture of surrender. "Alright, I'm just saying...Are you sure you don't want to go to school full-time? This isn't the kind of job you leave at the office. It's time-consuming and might interfere with your education.

"Mom, chill, okay? I know what I'm doing."

* * *

 _I know what I'm doing._ Emily thought to herself as she walked into the Lightman Group offices, for the first time as an official employee. She had been here a thousand times. The pale blue walls and glass doors were her second home.

"Oi, there's our new coffee girl! I'll take a double espresso, two sugars please."

Emily smiled and playfully punched her dad.

"That's not very professional, love." He joked. "Shall I call security?"

"Someone say security?" Agent Ben Reynolds poked his head around the corner. "Emily! Welcome to the team." He smiled warmly.

"Alright, enough chit chat." Cal grinned at his daughter. "Let's see what you've got."

* * *

They entered the lab, where Torres was interrogating a suspect in hit-and-run. Loker sat behind the glass, scrutinizing his face.

Emily felt her heart flutter a little when Loker turned and saw her. He smiled and stood awkwardly.

"Hey, Em." In his hurry to stand and greet her, he knocked some papers off his desk. "Oops."

"Sorry," She smiled and bent down to help him pick them up. Their eyes met, and she blushed. He laughed shyly.

They returned the papers back to their proper place on the desk. "Hey, let's get to work." Cal instructed Emily to sit next to Loker and watch how Torres was conducting the interrogation.

Emily was already an expert at detecting facial cues and micro-expressions. With a father like Cal, who wouldn't be? But she was still learning the right way to ask questions, and the subtleties of getting people to reveal things.

"I'm gonna leave you here with Loker." Cal squeezed her shoulder. "I've got things to do." He and Agent Reynolds left the room, leaving Emily alone with Loker.

He cleared his throat. "So, you're really working here, huh?"

"I always said I would. It won't be too different, I'm here all the time anyway." She laughed, "At least I'll be getting paid now."

Loker grinned. "Yeah,"

They sat in comfortable silence while watching Torres and the hit-and-run suspect. Emily tried to pay attention, but she was distracted by the man sitting next to her. She had always been interested in him. But she was afraid he saw her as a little girl, nothing more than the boss's kid. He was only four years older than her, but she had been only 16 when they'd first met. Three years later, and she still got butterflies when he smiled.

* * *

 **Two months later**

Emily had easily adjusted to working for her father. However, she was still having a hard time working around Loker. Every small touch, smile, laugh...was driving her insane. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted him to hold her. Every day the urge became more difficult to ignore.

She made up her mind. She would have him. Eli Loker would be hers. She knew what she was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

_I know what I'm doing._ Emily thought to herself for the hundredth time as she walked into the lab and closed the door behind her.

"Hey, Em. What's up?" Loker turned and removed his headphones.

She smiled and in one smooth movement, grabbed his face and kissed him square on the lips.

He made a small noise of surprise, but he didn't pull away. After a moment of bliss, Emily pried her lips off his and looked up at him, trying to gauge his reaction.

It didn't take an expert to see what he was feeling. He had a goofy grin plastered on his face, and his cheeks were flushed. He was blushing. He finally found his tongue.

"Emily...what was that?"

She giggled. "What do you think?"

A sly smile found it's way onto his face. "I think..." He grabbed her around the waist. "I've been waiting for that for a long time." He murmured into her lips and he initiated another kiss.

His lips were so soft...and it felt so right to have his arms around her.

* * *

They heard the door start to open at the exact same time. They quickly pulled away from each other, and struggled to assume natural poses. Loker sank into his chair and hurriedly put his headphones back on. Emily pretended to be texting.

Gillian walked into the lab, and glanced around suspiciously.

"Hey Gil." Emily smiled nervously.

"Hi, Emily. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Emily was a good liar, but she was flustered, and Gillian was like a second mother. She could tell something was off.

"Loker,"

He took off the headphones again and set them on the desk. "Hey, Dr. Foster."

"What's going on?" She asked again.

Loker looked like a deer in the headlights, and Emily was pretty sure she had the same expression.

"Uhh" Emily struggled to come up with an explanation.

A look of sudden realization crossed Gillian's face, and she started laughing.

Loker and Emily chuckled nervously.

Gillian regained her composure. "I can't say I'm surprised." She said, smiling. "I've been watching you two and wondering when it was going to happen."

Emily and Loker exchanged surprised glances. "Was it that obvious?" Emily blurted out.

"At least for me. I'm sure your dad noticed, but he's in denial. You're still his little girl."

"Please don't tell him," Emily begged.

Dr. Foster frowned. "I don't like keeping things from him. He always finds out eventually. He's your father, you should tell him."

"I know...just not yet. Let me find a better way to break it to him."

"Okay," Gillian shrugged. "Congratulations, you two. You make a cute couple." She winked and left the room.

Emily glanced over at Loker. He had been oddly silent. "I'm sorry," Em said softly. "I mean, I don't know if you want to be something more, if it was just a kiss..." She stammered. "I don't wanna force you into anything you don't want to-"

He cut her off with a kiss, then looked deeply into her eyes. "Emily, I've wanted you to be mine for a while now."

Emily felt her heart beat faster. This was the best day ever.


	3. Chapter 3

*two days later*

"You know he's gonna find out sooner or later, Em." Loker affectionately tucked a stray hair behind her ear. They were at her house catching up on the latest Supernatural episode.

"I know, but what if he gets mad?"

"If he finds out from anyone but you, he'll definitely be mad."

As if on cue, they heard the rumbling of the garage door.

They jumped out of each others arms. "Crap, he's home early." Emily started to panic. "I thought you said he was staying to work on that drug dealer case!"

"That's what he told me. Just calm down, it'll be okay. Maybe now is the time to tell him." Loker kissed her forehead. "You can do this."

"You're right, we need to tell him." Emily took deep breaths, and they moved to the kitchen just as Cal entered the house.

"Emily, I'm h-" He stopped in his tracks when he saw Loker awkwardly leaning up against his stove. "Oi, what are you doing here?"

Loker cleared his throat to speak, but Emily jumped in. "Eli and I are dating." She blurted out.

There was a moment of heavy silence, and Emily was desperately trying to read her father's face. She saw genuine surprise, followed by a tiny flicker of anger.

"Say something," She bit her lip nervously.

Cal set his keys down, and walked up to Loker, getting in his face. "Are you shagging my daughter?" He accused.

"What? No!" Loker stammered. "We haven't," He blushed. "We haven't gone that far."

"Good. Because I swear to God, if you get her pregnant, I will chop your bloody dick off." With that statement, Lightman stormed off to his study, leaving the flustered pair standing in the wake of his anger.

Emily looked at Loker with wide eyes. It was as if he could read her mind.

"Don't worry sweetheart, he hasn't scared me away."

She brightened at the use of her pet name. "It certainly could have been worse." She anxiously shifted her feet. "I think you should go now. I should talk to him alone."

"Of course. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Hopefully," Emily was half joking as she said goodbye to Loker.

Taking a breath for courage, she wandered down the hall and knocked on the door to her father's study. "Dad, can I come in?

* * *

 **Aaand who doesn't love a good cliffhanger? JK, sorry guys. I got a full-time job, that's why I haven't been on as much. I gotta get to sleep, tomorrow's gonna come earlier than I want it to. I'll try to update more tomorrow. I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad, can I come in?" Emily called out softly.

The door opened, and Cal glared at her. "So, anything you'd like to tell me?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"You only told me because I caught you two red-handed."

Emily crossed her arms defensively. "What does that mean? We weren't doing anything wrong."

"I know, I know, you're two consenting adults. I don't wanna hear it."

"Dad! Would you just listen to me?" Emily cried out in exasperation.

"This isn't about sex. We haven't had sex, and we probably won't for a very long time, if at all."

He didn't look convinced, so she went on.

"I like him a lot. He's so respectful. He opens doors for me! Seriously, who still does that? He's the perfect gentleman. And honest. Honesty is really important to me. And we like the same music, and he gives the best hugs and..." Emily realized she was babbling and stopped. She quickly wiped the goofy smile from her face and anxiously waited for her dad's response.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

He looked defeated. "Fine. Just don't expect me to be happy about it."

"Thanks Dad." Emily knew that was the most she would get from her father for now. She hugged him. "You're still the number one man in my life. You always have been, and always will be."

"Thanks, love." He kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Cal sat on the edge of his bed, staring blankly at a picture of Emily when she was four. Complete with pigtails and mismatched socks, she was the picture of innocence. Fifteen years later, and she was still his little girl. She would always be his baby.

He rubbed his temples. Why couldn't he have had a boy?

He dialed Gillian's number. She was the first person he ran to when he needed someone. She answered on the second ring.

"Cal, did you make it home alright?"

"No, I got in an accident. Pronounced dead at the scene I'm afraid."

He could hear the smile in her voice. "Well, that's a shame. I guess I'll have to find someone else to go out to dinner with tomorrow night."

"Oi, don't be replacing me yet, love."

"Wouldn't dream of it." There was a pause. "So, did you just call me to say you missed me?"

"Not exactly...It's Emily."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, more than okay. It's me that about had a bloody coronary."

"Oh,"

He could hear the slight change of tone. Realization. She had known, and hadn't said anything about it to him?! "Gillian, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Why don't you go first."

"Emily is dating Loker. And you knew it!" He accused.

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner. It was blatantly obvious."

"Was it really?"

"Yes! Although I know your emotions are in the way when it comes to reading your daughter. I assumed you were in denial."

He thought back over the past month. The way Emily blushed slightly whenever Loker touched her. How she was always slightly facing him. Her body language had been screaming flirtation. And then the past two days, they suddenly seemed more comfortable with each other...

"I'm losing it, Gill. All the signs were there, I don't know how I missed it..."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Cal."

He sighed heavily. "What am I gonna do with her?"

She laughed. "Nothing. Let it be. They really care for each other. Be honest, Loker really is a great guy."

"But not good enough for her."

"Will anyone ever be good enough for her?"

He snorted. "Alright, don't pull your psychologist crap with me, love." He brushed it off, but she was right. No one would ever be good enough for his Emily.

"You know, if you had just agreed to that 'Relationships in the Workplace' Lecture a couple weeks ago..." Gillian's voice slipped into a flirtatious tone.

He smiled. "Speaking of secret love, this might be a good time to tell Emily about us."

"I've been thinking the same thing." Cal could tell that she was trying to hide her excitement. This was the next step in their relationship.

"Perfect. I think this calls for a family meeting. How's this weekend?"

"Great. I'll bring the pineapple ice cream."

Emily's favorite. Gillian knew his daughter just as well as he did.

As they exchanged goodbyes and hung up, Cal gazed at the empty left side of the bed. He was tired of sleeping alone. It was definitely time for a change.

* * *

 **Hey! I've been working on two stories at once, which is a new thing for me. My other fic is a SPN one, called With Arms Wide Open. I've also been sharing my laptop with my 13-year-old sister, who has more homework than any child should have. Borderline child abuse, I'm tellin' you. So between a full-time job, sharing the laptop, and writing two fanfictions at once...this story isn't getting as much attention as I'd like. Thanks for being patient with me. I'll try to write a chapter a day, even if it's a small one. Thanks for your continued support! Stay strong 3**


End file.
